Chute et apaisement
by Giboulee2101
Summary: En route pour Erebor, Thorin et ses compagnons sont attaqués par des wargs. Bilbo pressent que ce n'est que le début de leurs ennuis.


La compagnie de nains et Bilbo sortaient enfin de la sombre et étouffante forêt pour se diriger vers le contrefort des montages. Kili et Fili en tête et Bofur et Ori en queue de colonne. Les rires d'Ori, suite aux histoires de Bofur, parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Bilbo, qui rougissait parfois en entendant les propos de Bofur. Tout semblait calme et paisible, quand soudain un cri retenti : « Des éclaireurs wargs » cria tout à coup Kili au loin. Bilbo senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il tâtonnait fébrilement à la recherche de sa dague.

Une dizaine de wargs se tenaient en embuscade et se mirent à charger contre la compagnie en hurlant. « Dwalin et Nori, prenez à gauche ! » leur cria Thorin en dégainant sa lame. Dwalin, Bifur et Bombur étaient déjà partis dans l'autre direction pour prêter main forte à Kili et Fili. Les nains, le visage tendu, se préparèrent à affronter les horribles loups, tandis que Bilbo tentait vainement d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Thorin, abattant son troisième warg, se senti soudain brusquement soulevé du sol. Un quatrième warg venait de planter profondément ses crocs luisants de bave dans la cuisse du nain. Avec un hurlement de rage et de douleur, Thorin parvint à assener un coup de son épée sur le museau du warg. Gémissant de douleur et de colère, la bête se retourna, planta ses crocs dans le flanc de Thorin et se mis à l'entraîner avec elle hors de la bataille. Thorin, d'abord sonné, senti le sang ruisseler le long de son flanc et la douleur lancinante des dents profondément enfoncés dans sa chaire. Il allait se retourner pour frapper le cou de la bête quand soudain il entendit Kili et Fili arriver, courants et criants. Son attention détournée, le warg lâcha Thorin brutalement et se mis à courir en direction des deux frères gesticulants. Kili décocha une flèche entre les deux yeux du warg tandis que Fili l'achevait avec son épée. Thorin, encore sonné et engourdi par la douleur, parvint à se lever avec peine. Voyant ses deux neveux revenir vers lui, il essaya de masquer sa douleur et ses profondes blessures.

« Oncle Thorin ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda aussitôt Kili.

« Oui, je vais bien. », marmonna Thorin, quelque peu revêche. « Vous n'auriez pas dû vous exposer ainsi… » commença-t-il avec colère, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des cris provenant du reste de la compagnie. Thorin, Kili et Fili repartirent en courant vers le centre de la bataille pour leur prêter main forte, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il ne restait plus un seul warg debout et Bifur retirait calmement sa hache du crâne de l'un d'entre eux.

« Dépêchons-nous de quitter la plaine, nous sommes beaucoup trop visibles.» ordonna Thorin après avoir vérifié si tout le monde était sain et sauf.

Dwalin acquiesça et ils se mirent en route en direction des montagnes, à la recherche d'un abri pour passer la nuit.

Chaque pas était une torture pour Thorin, mais il était beaucoup trop fier pour montrer sa douleur aux autres. Seul Bofur et Balin semblaient l'observer suspicieusement. Thorin avait resserré les pans de sa chemise afin de former un bandage succinct sur la morsure infligée à son flanc. La douleur était lancinante et ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque mouvement. Le sang continuait également à ruisseler depuis sa cuisse, imbibant peu à peu son pantalon. Mais Thorin, descendant de Durin, continuait à serrer les dents, dirigeant sa compagnie vers un refuge plus sûr que la forêt.

Les nains et le hobbit trouvèrent enfin une grotte relativement sèche et commencèrent à s'y installer. Fili et Kili avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre et exprimaient assez bruyamment leur soulagement de ne plus se trouver sous le feuillage dense et étouffant des arbres.

Gloin, Oin et Ori étaient déjà en train de faire un bon feu et Bilbo sentit son estomac gargouiller à l'idée de manger quelque chose de chaud.

Thorin, dont les blessures commençaient à prendre le pas sur lui, s'assis au fond de la grotte en grimaçant, s'appuyant contre le mur rocailleux, le regard absent. Bofur compris tout à coup que Thorin n'était pas bien quand il le vit dodeliner de la tête, ses yeux bleus légèrement confus. Il voulut s'avancer vers lui, mais soudain, toute la grotte se mis à trembler et d'énormes rochers commencèrent à dégringoler du plafond, formant une nuée de poussière grisâtre. « Un tremblement de terre ! » hurla Bofur, « Attention ! ».

Thorin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant Bofur crier, essaya de se relever, mais soudain une douleur atroce le transperça et tout devint noir. Au bout d'un moment, qui parut une éternité à Bilbo, le silence revint enfin dans la grotte et la poussière commença petit à petit à s'estomper légèrement.

« Où est Thorin ? » s'élèva la voix de Fili. « Thorin ! Thorin ? » cria Kili en toussant. N'obtenant pas de réponse, les nains se mirent à escalader les rochers effondrés en criant le nom de leur chef. Un désagréable sentiment envahit Bilbo.

« Par ici ! Il y a quelque chose ! » cria tout à coup Ori. « Oh non… » gémit-il lorsqu'il comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour l'un des paquetage de leur poney était en fait le col de fourrure de Thorin. Dwalin bouscula les autres nains pour prêter secours à son chef et ami. Thorin, inconscient, était coincé entre deux énormes rochers. Du sang ruisselait de sa tête et son bras gauche semblait pris sous l'énorme masse du rocher.


End file.
